Benutzer Diskussion:Decimo
Archiv 1 Hi, Decimo! HitmanReborn-Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Shoichi Irie. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß noch! =) - milay 22:40, 16. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :3 Servus! Also: #189? Hab eben bei den gewünschten Seiten nachgeguckt, aber den Link irgendwie nicht gesehen (wahrscheinlich einfach zu blind ;)). Also ich würde es so lösen, dass man eifnach schaut, welche Seite denn dort hin verlinkt und dann dort auf der Seite nachgucken, "welches" 189 dort gemeint ist und danach den Link halt auf "Kapitel 189" oder "Episode 189" ändern ;). #Öhm...also eigentlich sollte ich es morgen hinbekommen, hab nicht so viel vor ^^. --I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 16:54, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Achso, okay! Dann hab ich es wirklich übersehen vor lauter roten Links ^^. Thx fürs fixen. Hm...also es gibt ja die Begriffsklärungsseiten, aber wenn man ja angenommen für jede Nummer so ne Seite, die dann auf das jeweilige Kapi und die Episode mit der Nummer verlinkt, haben wir bald alleine 200 soler Begriffsklärungsseiten...denke, dass ist irgendwie zu viel...oder man ist eben gezwungen, die restlichen "Viecher" zu finden und auszumerzen...Vielleicht gibt ja auch ne bessere Lösung... :Hai! Ich schaff das ^^. --I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 17:15, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Hm, na ja. Vielleicht findet sich ja noch eine Lösung ^___^. Können ja beide nochmal rumschauen. Jap, werd morgen denke ich gegen 8 online kommen, hab davor noch Chor :3. Hoffe die englischen Scans sind morgen Nahcmittag schon da, dann kann ich direkt nach der Schule anfangen :3. --I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 17:28, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::So, hab ja jetzt schonmal die englsiche Übersetzung und werde schon mal anfangen, später aber trotzdem nochmal auf die von IEM warten, da ich beim letzten Chapter gesehen habe, als ich beide englichen Versionen verglichen habe, dass die von Mangastream teilweise etwas komisch waren...(ich meine, Cozart wurde plötzlich als Secondo abgestempelt oder irgendwie sowas xD). BTW geile Colorseite O___O D: Chor jaa xD frag nicht. OP abgesetzt bzw fortsetzung? lese zwar nicht mit, aber das würde sogar mich interessieren was jetzt passiert ^___^ --I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 13:50, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Scan Ja es sind die von mangastream das sind meisten die ersten aber ihr könnte ja mit der übersetzung wie du sagtes anfagen ja ich habe da ne quelle auf japanisch aber die haben im moment nen scann drin mit nen link ich suche bzw warte noch auf welche ohne da ich ne ital seite habe die es ohne link bzw wasserzeichen geposten haben aber hier ist mal ein bild davon glaub aber nicht das man es bentuzen kann.thumbthumb VongolaRainGuardian 13:51, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Re; One Piece One Piece ist doch Pflichtprogramm ;-) viele Leute, die ich kenne, kennen gar keinen anderen Anime xD (naja, Naruto vlt noch...) naja, Latein hab ich auch gehasst xD habs dann abgewählt... aber sonst lernen sich Vokabeln egtl recht schnell, wenn man sie alle schon im Unterricht aufschnappt. Dann kann man Sprachen auch genießen, wenn man nix mehr zu lernen hat ;-) Dafür bin ich halt ein Mathe/Physik-Wrack... Woggelwoggel 15:10, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Trans Chapter 303 Irgendwie kackt men ICQ heute ständig ab, hab den Trans von 303 jetzt aber bei Mdiafire hochgeladen. Ist so spät, weil ich als auf die IEM Scans warten wollte wegen des Vergleichens der Übersetzungen. Habs jetzt aber einfach mal hochgeladen, da das ja auch gemacht werden muss. Hab jetzt mein bestes gegeben, auch wenn teilweise einige Panels extrem unschlüssig und schwer zu übersetzen waren. klick. Viel Spaß damit ;). --I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 20:08, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Bitte bitte ;). Wie gesagt, ich fand auch schwierig heute, besonders Adelheid hat mich heute genervt :DD. Bezüglich der Scans: Wenns net erlaubt ist, kein Ding, unterstütz euch da ach. Find es gut, dass ihr die Seite macht, kommt auch natürlich bei die Partner. Da fällt mir ein, dass man den Blog natürlich uch noch da mit reinpacken kann :3. Weißt du, ob auch der Downloadlink net erlaubt ist? Wenn net, kann ich euch für die Seite gerne meine Buttons, die ich vorhin gebastelt hab, rüberschieben, falls ihr sie gebrauchen könnt ^___^. Wenn ihr auch noch jemanden für die Seite braucht, sagt Bescheid ;). :Werd mich natürlich weiterhin um den Trans bemühen, ganz klar. Vielleicht klappt es nicht jede Woche, aber mein Dying Will ist da xDD. Klaro, hätte jetzt auch kein Bock mehr zu editieren .___.'. xD --I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 21:09, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Edit: ;) Ja, eigentlich hab ich ja bei den meisten Sachen doch kaum mitgeholfen zwischen 400 und 500, aber irgendwie hab ich es selbst erst nicht bemerkt, dass da plötzlich 501 stand...Wenn ich was dran machen kann, bekommst du die 600 reserviert xDDD *poke*. Danke! Aber wie gesagt *achtung Honig um den Mund schmier*, ohne euch alle anderen wäre das nie so schnell gegangen, und du als toller Admin bist ja auch nicht ganz unschuldig ;). Und wehe die nächsten 100 kommen nicht in weniger als einem Monat :D. --I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 21:14, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Dann genieß noch mal das letzte Wochenende und einen guten Start ins neue Schuljahr ;). --I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 15:00, 27. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Hey!~ Ano... Ich wollte mich bei euch entschuldigen... <_< Ich will so gerne weiterarbeiten.... (mithelfen und so) Aber bin zurzeit echt schlecht gelaunt... <---- voll die Ausreden <___< Yoa.... Sonst eben.. wie gehts so? <_< (Seh dich ja kaum icq?) Lg IiCee 20:44, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ehy... Kann dir in icq iwie nix mehr schreiben <_< Frag mich ned why o_o IiCee 21:08, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) REBORN! 303 CLEAN http://www.megaupload.com/?d=BRKMW47A Hier bitte, gecleanet. Gibt nicht viel zu sagen :) Seite mit den Scans Moin! Wollte mal nachfragen, wie weit Vongolaprimo und du denn mit der Seite seit? Denn wenns noch nicht allzu weit ist, könnte man die Scans natürlich auch auf den Blog hochladen, ich meine, den haben wir ja schon. Cat hat mich auch die Idee gebracht, finde es gar nicht mal so schlecht. Aber halt nur, wenn ihr noch nicht allzu weit seit und der Verlust der Arbeitszeit, die ihr hattet, nicht zu groß wäre. --I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 10:50, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Leisten Hi, ich wollte mich dann doch mal mit ner Frage an Dich wenden. Wie kann ich denn die Leisten am unteren Seitenrand (z.B. bei Anime-Episoden oder Mangabänden) bearbeiten? Woggelwoggel 18:39, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Keine Sorge, es kam nicht mürrisch rüber :-D Ich mein leider keine der Möglichkeiten. Aaaaalso, nehmen wir an, Du bist auf der Page von Anime-Episode 1 und willst zu Anime-Episode 2, dann ist unten auf der Seite ja so ein "Kasten", in dem alle Folgen-Namen des entsprechenden Arcs zu finden sind und mit dem man schnell zwischen den Folgen wechseln kann. Wie man darin z.B. Episodennamen umschreiben kann, würd ich gern wissen^^ Woggelwoggel 20:31, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Nene, ich hatte nicht vor, was am Layout zu ändern. Ich hatte nur vor, einige Episodentitel zu ändern, weil die so zum Teil ziemlich grausig klingen. Ich wollte die von Übersetzungen von Kuzuru-subs verwenden, weil das wie ich finde die besten sind. Z.B. "Zerstöre die Herzen der Mädchen" ist von Sinn her ja egtl falsch, weil ja im Prinzip keiner vor hat, Haru etwas anzutun :-D Das "Brecht die Herzen der Mädchen" von Kuzuru find ich da viel passender ;-) Hoffe das ist genehm^^ Ich denke, wie man das hinkriegt, ohne was an der Verlinkung kaputt zu machen, hab ich kapiert. Woggelwoggel 21:29, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Re: Target + Hilfe Na ja, dachte halt einfach nur, dass man durch wenige Handgriffe die Verwechslung umgehen kann. Falls es aber später doch zu solchen Verwechselungen kommen sollten, sind die Seiten ja nicht verloren, sondern können durch einen Klick einfach wiederhergestellt werden ^^. Zu der Hilfe: So was in der Art hatte ich auch ein paar mal schon im Gedächnis. So nach dem Motto: Vorlage für Charakter Artikel; Wie editiere ich richtig; Was ist hier erwünscht und was nicht; ect. Man kann ja mal paar Probeseite oder so auf ner Testseite erstellen. Und dazu müssen wir uns in der Community auch erstmal einig werden, was erlaubt ist und wie ein guter Artikel aussehen sollte xD. PS.: Hab jetzt mal die Kaputelbilder von Band 10 eingescannt, sind auch halt nicht das beste, versuch sie aber noch ein bissi aufzuwerten. ^^--I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 09:52, 29. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :So, werd dann mal zum CP pilgern, hab eben noch Masseneinscannen gemacht xD. Sind die Plugins für Photoshop? Hört sich interessant an, würde sie dann nämlich mal ziehen. --I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 11:52, 29. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Alles klar, danke für den Tipp! Die beiden Plugins sind wirklich der Burner! Werd damit mal den Rest nachbearbeiten. ^^ --I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 12:29, 29. Aug. 2010 (UTC) →Hai, hai Question again desu ↓ Du machst doch immer die fehlenden Kategorien, ne ? Ich hab mir überlegt bei den ganzen Songs noch die Seiyuus bei den Kategorien einzufügen. Also würde es dir nichts aus machen wenn du die dann später alle erstellen musst(._.?) Also wenn du verstehst was ich meine XD (Collonelo 10:49, 29. Aug. 2010 (UTC)) Okay, gut :D Weil ich fühl mich dann ein wenig mies (auch wenn ich kein Gewissen habe Yohoho xD) : Yeah ich füg die ganzen Kategorien hintu und du darfst das erstellen...und i-wo ist das yah nich ganz fair ^^" (Collonelo 11:05, 29. Aug. 2010 (UTC)) Uhhh kann ich o.O Ich wusste es immer ! In mir sind noch verborgene Fähigkeiten :D Weltherrschaft, ich komme...Muhahahahaha xD Yah vergessen (v_v) Mein Gedächtnis lässt eben gerne zu wünschen..hehe >_> Wie geht das denn noch ma (._.?) (Collonelo 11:13, 29. Aug. 2010 (UTC)) Relase ok werde dann je nach dem was ich finde die RAW weiter geben aber warscheinlich ist es so da zu erst mangastream da ist die gibt ich euch dann gleich zum übersetzen. MSN hab ich nicht und bei mir sieht es leider so aus als hätte ich der arbeit wegen nur noch internet wenn ich frei habe baer das hab ich auch schon gelöst und für ersatz georgt die für mich dann die euch dann die raw geben wird.VongolaRainGuardian 14:40, 29. Aug. 2010 (UTC) http://www.megaupload.com/?d=DVQA9D5J VongolaRainGuardian 17:54, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Hi wollte eigentlich nur mal sagen das bis jetzt kein chapter 305 da ist weder auf jap noch auf eng nicht das ihr meint ich hätte es vergessen. Ok alles kalr woltle blos bescheid geben nicht das irh wie gesagt meint ich würd es nich tmachen doer so aber hier ist nun endlich das kapital 305: http://www.megaupload.com/?d=QIRQB78H VongolaRainGuardian 18:46, 10. Sep. 2010 (UTC) heut gibt es das kapital mal recht früh 306: http://www.megaupload.com/?d=IOQ58MYF VongolaRainGuardian 09:49, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Sorry das ich das kapital jetzt erst bringe konnte aber wegen der abreit nicht früher. http://www.megaupload.com/?d=DF26VV34 VongolaRainGuardian 21:10, 23. Sep. 2010 (UTC)21:05, 23. Sep. 2010 (UTC) So hier ist Kapital 308 konnte jetzt erst da ich im mom durch die arbeit nur nachmitags netzt habe. : http://www.megaupload.com/?d=61321R8R VongolaRainGuardian 12:29, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) REBORN! Kapitel 304 Cleanet Version Hier ich habs gecleant :) http://www.megaupload.com/?d=PIE44HYY :Ich häng mich gleich mal hinten dran ;). Musste es leider auf Mediafire hochladen, da Megaupload das Passwort komischerweise nicht annimmt. Hier der Link: klick. ^__^ --I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 17:32, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Re: info Kein Ding, im Moment haben wir ja alle Schule an der Backe. Werde ja leider auch überhäuft mit Zeug D: Ah, sorry! War leider den ganzen letzten Tag ab 3 bis eben weg, sonst hätte ich das editieren übernommen! Wenn du nächste Woche nicht kannst, sag einfach Bescheid, dann mach ich den Edit und liCee kann als Translator einspringen ^^. I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 12:27, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Ich vertrau euch Herren der Schöpfung einfach mal bei QC ;). Meine erste Woche war auch extrem nervig/stressig. Also wie gesagt, ich hab ja auch schon ausgesetzt, ist nicht schlimm wenn es mal nicht so passt. Und wir haben hier ja kein Abgabedatum, das wir einhalten müssten oder so ^^. --I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 12:43, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Alles klar, dann weiß ich Bescheid ^^. --I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 14:26, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Re.: GW Gleiches Recht für alle xD Jedenfalls danke für die Blumen, ich bemüh mich auch weiterhin, etwas zum Wiki beizutragen :-) Das mit der Signatur vergess ich jedesmal -.- Woggelwoggel 22:06, 13. Sep. 2010 (UTC) So... xD frage hi ich hätte da mal ne frage was würdest du von der idee halten wenn wir evt verscuhen neben den kapital den Anime nen ger sub zu verpassen und zu uppen. VongolaRainGuardian 15:52, 19. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Natürlich verstehe ich deine gründe. Aber es war ja auch nicht so gemeint das jetzt das Sanc Team es machen soll man könnte ja auch versuchen ein extra Team dafür zu Bilden aber natürlich muss man erst mal abwarten wie und ob der Anime weiter geht. Es war ja auch nur so ne alllgemeine idee was du dazu meinst ich könnte ja auch nich die anderen faragen ob er zeit und lust für so was hatt . VongolaRainGuardian 17:06, 19. Sep. 2010 (UTC) hey Decimo ich wollte dich fragen,ob du mir mit Game-pedia Wiki helfen könntest,indem du einpaar Reborn Spiele und andere Spiele,die du kennst auf Game-pedia schreiben könntest.Wäre echt nett von dirDarkPain14 11:08, 4. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Hey Decimo ich bin es Vongolaprimo :) Ich wünsche dir ein guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr und hoffentlich können wir bald wieder mit dem REBRON! Manga anfangen das würde manche erfreuen (bestimmt) Und ich wollte dich mal bitten öfter in MSN zu kommen damit wir reden können :)